Always Hold on to Smallville
by SearchingForThatBlueBox
Summary: Set 2018, shortly after the Smallville series finale.
1. Prologue 2018

**After seeing the Smallville season finale I have decided to write my own fic, so every Friday from now until the end of August I will write this story. This story is set in 2018, a short time after the series finale. I know a lot of people are doing this, but I thought hey, why not. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did I would keep Smallville going on forever.**

Always Hold on to Smallville

Prologue – 2018

"Can you believe this?" Lois said to an intern, standing next to a desk. The intern shook his head.

"Luthor, as president, that'll end disastrously." She snorted. The intern looked back and forth around himself. It wasn't good to talk about the president like that. The intern saw his chance to flee when he saw Clark Kent walk up to them. He banged into a nearby desk. The intern rolled his eyes, typical Mr. Kent banging into stuff.

"Hello Miss Lane." He stuttered. Lois smiled and wrapped her arms around Clark's neck. She kissed him.

"Hmmm, don't you mean Misses Kent?" She said smiling broadly. Clark chuckled and kissed her again. Lois' cell rang and they sprang apart like teenager's caught doing something they shouldn't. Lois rolled her eyes at their reaction and answered her phone.

"Lois Lane-Kent." She said, pointedly staring at Clark.

"Oh, hey Chlo. We'd love too. Yeah, it's no problem. Okay, see you then." Lois hung up the phone. "I assume you heard that." She whispered. Clark nodded, then tilted his head to the side, his eyes darting around the bullpen.

"Go, I'll cover for you. Don't forget." Clark ran up the stairs.

"Chloe's place, seven o'clock." He yelled out.

* * *

><p>"Suspect wanted for several arrests, two counts of homicide. Proceed with caution." The voice said on the radio.<p>

Clark went to the address the radio said and assessed the situation. He hovered in the air and x-rayed the building. A man was holding a gun in each hand, standing in the middle of the bank, there were eight hostages lying on their backs. Clark flew down into the building and took the man out from behind, and then he grabbed the man's hands and put them behind his back and brought him outside where the swat team was waiting. Clark handed the criminal over to the police. The officer thanked Clark. John Jones stood in the background and nodded at Clark. Clark nodded back and took to the skies again. He soared up higher and higher. He loved flying, he felt so free, like he could leave all his worries behind and just rest for a few seconds. He absorbed the suns rays and listened to the world.

"Help! Somebody help me!" He heard someone yell, water was in the background.

Clark flew towards the source of the voice. Then the yells stopped, he picked up his pace and saw a red car submerged in the water. A woman was unconscious in the car. Clark picked up the car from its rear and lifted it back onto the bridge. He hurried over to the door and ripped it off. He ripped the seat belt and took the woman gently out of the car. He placed her on the cement and performed mouth to mouth. She coughed and sputtered. She took a deep, wheezing breath and opened her eyes, she looked up at Clark. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my God, thank you Superman." Clark heard sirens coming towards them.

"No problem, miss. Just watch for the road next time." The woman nodded, dumbstruck. Clark took off again.

"Kent!" He heard Perry yell out from the Daily Planet.

"Where is that damn kid?" He mumbled. Clark landed on the roof of the Planet and changed back into his civvies. He ran down the stairs, saw someone and faked tripped on the stairs. He heard the woman chuckle softly at his clumsiness. Clark opened the door to Perry's office.

"Yeah chief?" He asked.

"There you are Kent. Great Caesar's ghost I've been yelling for you forever. Do you have that article I asked for?" Clark looked sheepishly at Perry.

"I know you have all those responsibilities." Perry whispered, making a show of flying with his hands. "But come on boy, pick up the pace." Clark nodded.

"I will Chief."

"What are you standing around for?" He yelled out. Clark hurried out of the office and banged into Jimmy.

"S-sorry Mr. Olsen." Clark said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, hey Mr. Kent." The boy said cheerfully. "It's alright. Consider us even; I banged into Miss Lane, I mean Kent, I mean Mrs. Kent, Lane, Lane-Kent." He said confused. Clark smiled at the young man.

"It's alright Jimmy." Clark smiled and walked over to his desk and started typing up his article.

"Hey, that was fast." Lois said from behind him.

"The city's keeping qui-"

"Don't jinx it." Lois said interrupting him. Clark laughed.

"You still believe in that Lois?"

"Of course." She said, without hesitation. A young woman caught Lois' attention.

"Hey Judy, don't think I forgot what you owe me." Lois yelled out as she jogged towards the woman. Clark finished his article in record time. He knocked on Perry's door.

"Come in!" He yelled out.

"Kent! About time." He exclaimed as Clark handed him his article. Jimmy walked into the office.

"H-hey Mr. White." He said waving nervously.

"I, uh, took the pictures you asked me to do." He handed a picture to Perry. Perry squinted.

"Great shades of Elvis! What is this?"

"Umm, uh, it's Superman, you see the red and blue." Clark looked at the picture; it was just a bunch of red and blue pixels.

"Olsen, I need something more than this. Now get to work!" Perry shooed them out of his office. Clark made a mental note to stop for Jimmy the next time he happened to be at one of his saves. Clark hurried out the door and banged into Ken, the coffee guy.

"Jesus Kent, watch where you're going!" He yelled out.

"S-sorry. I didn't see you, and uh..." Ken had already walked away. Clark made it half way to his desk and then heard a cry for help and as usual he made his way, clumsily, up the steps. Just another typical day for Clark Kent.

**TBC**

**Please tell me what you think. I love reviews. (This is my first Smallvile fic, though it isn't the first time I've written about Lois and Clark because I'm working on a Superman fic.) Until next Friday!**


	2. Robin Oliver Queen

Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I had it all ready to be published, but actually forgot to publish it. Stupid, I know. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1 – Robin Oliver Queen

Clark took off his glasses; he hated having to wear the thick rimmed glasses all day long, but he had to. He loved being Superman, even liked being dorky Clark Kent but what he liked the most was being himself.

"Come on Kent move it!" Carl said from behind him. Clark shoved his glasses back on and looked behind himself. He hadn't realised that someone else was in there with him.

"Oh, umm sorry Carl." Clark said. Carl made an impatient gesture and Clark got off the elevator. Lois ambushed him the minute he stepped foot into the bullpen.

"Chop, chop Clark, we're gonna be late to babysit." Clark quirked an eyebrow.

"You know we could get there in less than a minute?" He whispered. Lois rolled her eyes.

"Not unless your tight wearing alter ego gets called out again." She whispered back to him. Now it was Clark's turn to roll his eyes.

"All done for today?" Clark asked. Lois nodded and set her stack of papers on Clark's desk.

Clark took his jacket off his chair where he had left it and they both walked into the elevator. Lois stared at Clark and smiled. Clark knew that look all too well. She pulled his tie to lower his face to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a searing kiss. A throat cleared and an elderly woman was glaring at them. Clark cleared his throat.

"Umm, excuse me ma'am." He said squeezing past her. Lois glared right back at the old woman.

"Horny young teenagers." The woman mumbled surprising both Lois and Clark. Lois burst out laughing. Clark showed the woman his wedding ring.

"We're, uh, married." He said. The old woman's cheeks turned red and she pressed the up bottom even harder.

"Well that was... different." Lois said, still laughing.

Clark couldn't help but laugh with her. They walked into a dark alley as they usually did. Creepy, yes to a passer by, but a typical occurence for them. Lois waited expectantly for Clark to change into his suit. But instead he surprised her by taking off his glasses and kissing her. Lois gently felt the wall against her back. She wrapped her legs around Clark's waist and kissed him back hungrily. Clark was the first to pull away.

"Tonight." He said breathlessly. He set her down, changed into the suit and grabbed her in mere seconds and they were air born. Lois' cheeks were still flushed when they arrived at the Queen household; the old Kent house. Clark changed back into his normal clothes and put his glasses back on. He knocked on his old front door. Robin answered it.

"Uncle Clark!" He yelled out, jumping into his uncle's arms. Then he noticed Lois.

"You owe me that gum." He said.

"That game was rigged." Lois said in return.

"Nuh uh. I won fair and square Aunt Lois. Cough it up." He said, having learned that line from his beloved aunt. Clark almost burst out laughing hearing him say this. Lois begrudgingly took out the gum she owed him. He smiled triumphantly as popped the gum into his mouth.

"Mom! Dad! Lois and Clark are here!" Clark heard footsteps from up the stairs and then the Queen's were standing in front of them.

"Thanks guys, I know it was short notice, thanks for coming." Chloe said.

"No problem, I know how hard it is to have a night to yourselves." Clark said. Oliver nodded in agreement.

"See ya later champ." Oliver said, messing his son's hair on the way out.

"Come here." Chloe said picking up her son and kissing him good bye.

"Love you, mommy." He said, wrapping his arms around his mother's neck. Lois' heart melted at the sight before her. Chloe and Oliver left to go for a rare night out.

"Okay," Lois clapped her hands together, "what do you want to do, kiddo?" Robin contemplated this for awhile.

"How about another game of poker? I bet I can beat you again." Lois rolled her eyes.

"Lois, you let him play poker?" Clark asked in surprise.

"Well, what did you think we were betting on Smallville?" Clark opened his mouth to say more but Lois turned on her heel and walked over to Robin.

"You're on." She said in all seriousness. The little boy jumped up with glee and ran after his aunt then ran back to the entrance.

"Are you coming Uncle Clark?" He asked.

Clark groaned inwardly. Leave it to Lois to teach a six year old how to gamble. When the game was done Robin had won once again (thanks to his uncle's help). Lois glowered in her chair.

"Hand it over." He said. Lois took out her pack of gum and handed it to the boy. Clark had to laugh at the scene before him. His smile faded as he heard something in the distance a faint buzzing.

"Do you hear something?" She whispered, only so he could hear. He kept listening then shook his head. She sighed in relief; she had run out of excuses to tell Robin.

"Can we have pizza?" Robin asked innocently.

"Sure." Lois said smiling.

"Shouldn't we eat something a little healthier? Your mother said…"

"Loosen up Clark. It's only one night." She walked to the door and took her purse and walked to the car.

"Tick tock." He heard her say. Clark helped Robin with his coat and rubber boats. Robin grabbed a red cape from his closet and ran out of the house pretending to fly.

"Oh my God, look Clark it's Superman!" Lois yelled out.

"Where?" He asked looking at the sky.

"There!" She pointed to Robin "Oh my God, help me get our pizza Superman!" Robin snickered.

"You guys are weird." He said smiling and buckling himself in the car seat they kept in their car for him. Lois droveinto town, much to Clark's chagrin. On the drive Clark saw something odd in front of the road, like a blue wall.

"Lois watch out!" He yelled out. She slammed on the breaks and skidded through the wall.

"What the hell, I mean heck was that?" Lois yelled out. Clark got out of the car, but the blue wall was gone.

"I don't know Lo."

"We should head back and call Chloe."

"What happened?" Robin asked perplexed.

"Are we still getting the pizza?" Robin asked. Lois looked over at Clark.

"It wouldn't hurt; we'll call Chloe when we get back." Lois drove off to downtown Smallville.

* * *

><p>The<strong> Home of the Crows <strong>banner was hanging above the street, between two buildings.

"It isn't September yet." Lois said suspiciously, looking at the banner. Clark shrugged.

"They probably just wanted the banner up early."

"Two months early?" Lois said conspiratorially. Clark shrugged again. Once in front of the pizza parlour they ordered Hawaiian. Robin skipped out of the pizza place and ran over to the Talon. Clark took his last bite and followed the little boy.

"Hey Clark." He heard a familiar voice. His back stiffened and he looked behind himself.

"Lana?" He asked. She giggled.

"What's with the new look?" Lois walked in between Lana and Clark.

"Well, well look who's back." Lois said.

"Uh, hey Lois. Back? I was never gone." She looked confused.

"Uncle Clark let's go!" Robin yelled out. Lana looked over at him curiously.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, he's Oliver and…" Clark clamped his hand over Lois' mouth.

"It was great seeing you Lana, but we have to go."

"Okay." She said narrowing her eyes. She walked back to the Talon.

"What was that for?" She hissed at him.

"Look over there." He said. Jonathan Kent was loading a red truck with fertilizer.

"Your dad? But, how is that possible?" Clark shook his head.

"We're in the past."

**That's it. Tell me if you don't like it, or if you do. Any theories on how they got there? ;) Please review.**


	3. Blast from the Past

Hey! Sorry I'm two days late. I had my prom to go to, so I didn't have time to write. Enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

Chapter 2- Blast from the Past

"What do you mean we're in the past? How did we get here?" Lois asked frantically.

"The blue wall, it has to be that." Clark said.

"What are we going to do? How do we get back?" Lois asked.

"We'll have to take the car back to where the blue wall was and see if we can get back that way."

"Okay." Lois nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Come on Robin." Lois said to the wandering boy.

"We're going back home."

"Aww, already?" He asked, clearly disappointed. They entered the car. Clark drove this time, driving slowly to make sure he didn't miss the wall. They didn't see it, but Clark hoped that maybe they had went back to their time without knowing it. Once they arrived at the old Kent household, both Lois and Clark exited the car quickly and eagerly.

"Come on Robin." Lois said, taking the sleepy boy into her arms.

"I don't wanna go to sleep." He whined and then yawned. Lois chuckled.

"Sure you don't." Clark opened the door and immediately frowned. All his family's stuff was displayed all over the house. This was definitely not the present.

"Clark?" Lois asked worriedly, staring at the house.

"Okay, we're reporters. We can figure this out. Head back to where that blue wall was, look for anomalies in the area..." Lois kept rambling. Clark grabbed Robin and brought him up the stairs. He deposited the boy into his old bed. Lois looked around the room. It was clearly evident that it was her living in this room at the time.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Lois asked looking at Clark.

"One of the things I learned from the Legionnaires was that we can't change things in the past, there are always consequences."

"Like Lana." Lois said in a small voice, remembering the story her husband had told her about Lana's death and then the rewind in the past eniding in Johnathan's death. Clark nodded.

"We should act like ourselves... from the past." Clark added.

He took off his glasses and put them in the desk drawer. He super sped out of his work clothes and into his old flannel shirts and jeans. Lois bit down on her bottom lip. She looked at Clark and then took a step closer to him. She ran her hands through his hair and messed it up.

"There, better." She said smiling.

Lois went through the drawers and found a White Snake t-shirt. She took off her blouse and replaced it with the t-shirt and then took off her pencil skirt and replaced it with jeans. Clark smiled.

"Wow." He said. Lois looked at herself in the mirror.

"My hair!" She cried out. "It was blonde then."

"Oh." Clark said. Lois ran to the bathroom and went through the drawers.

"Bingo!" She said.

"Hair dye? I like your hair." He whined. Lois raised a brow. "Fine." An hour later, Lois was once again a bottle blonde.

"Perfect." She said kissing Clark then abruptly stopped.

"What about Robin?" She whispered.

"An orphaned child. We found him hiding in the loft. We decided to take him in until his real parents claim him."

"You're getting a little too good at this lying thing." Lois said, eyes narrowed.

"Clark!" Martha yelled out. Lois and Clark blanched.

"You go down, I'm in the barn working. Remember you don't know about me." Clark said and then sped away. Lois walked down the stairs.

"Hey Mrs. K." Lois greeted her. "Clark's working in the barn." She explained. Martha smiled at Lois.

"Could you help me with the groceries?" Martha asked.

"Sure thing. It's the least I can do for leaving here with a free room and food." After the groceries were unloaded, Lois started to talk about Robin.

"And we felt so bad for the poor kid that we couldn't just leave him out there." Lois finished. Martha nodded gravely.

"Yes, that's quite serious. Could I meet the boy?" She asked.

"He's asleep right now."

"Oh of course." Martha said. The sun was almost set.

"Did you already eat Lois?"

"Yeah, Smallville and I brought the little munchkin out for some pizza." Martha smiled.

"He must be such a sweet boy. I can't wait to meet him." Martha said making herself some soup.

"Johnathan should be home soon. He's gone out to get some fertilizer." She said smiling. Lois couldn't remember the last time that she had seen Martha smiling so much.

* * *

><p>Clark sat in his loft listening to the conversation between Martha and Lois. Clark was nervous to see his father again. How should he act knowing that his father would die in a little over a year? Clark heard the silent roar of the truck down the road. He sighed. It was time to know if he could lie that well. Clark went down the steps to meet his father at the front of the barn. The truck came to a stop and Johnathan got out. Clark took a deep intake of breath. He grabbed two bags of fertilizer and brought them into the barn. Once they were done, Johnathan wiped his brow and said:<p>

"Thanks son." It'd been so long since Clark had waited for his father to say this again. Johnathan stared at Clark expectantly.

"What are you looking at? Let's go inside and eat." Johnathan turned around and walked away. Clark jogged after him.

"Actually Lois and I already ate." Johnathan turned to look at Clark and smiled. He patted Clark's back.

"It's about time you took her out to super."

"Huh? Oh no, there was a little boy we found in the loft. He told us his parents abandoned him, so we took him out to super." Johnathan frowned.

"He's in my room sleeping." Clark finished. Johnathan nodded gravely.

"We should contact Child Services see if he has any grand-parents." Clark had a panicked look on his face.

"Uh, we already asked him that. He doesn't have any family." Johnathan looked at Clark sternly.

"We still need to contact them, Clark. We can't hide him here, you know what happened last time."

"Dad!" Clark protested.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Johnathan ended the conversation. Clark had to come up with a new plan and fast.

* * *

><p>"Momma!" Lois heard Robin yell. She went up the stairs and went to Robin's side.<p>

"Your mom's still not here yet, buddy."

"Oh." Robin said crestfallen. "Can you read me a story?" He asked. Lois smiled.

"Sure." She grabbed Clark's yearbook, the only book remaining in the room. She read the notes written by friends and the description next to the photos.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna go check on them." Clark said. "You know how Lois is with children." He said with fake exasperation.<p>

Clark opened his bedroom door and was entranced by the image before him. Lois was reading his year book, by the sound of it, and Robin was fast asleep. Lois looked up and smiled at Clark.

"Hey." She said softly. Clark walked into the room and sat on the bed. He kissed Lois and then said: "I'll sleep on the couch." She didn't want him to, but knew she had to let him.

"Okay." She said softly. Clark went in his closet and took out some sheets.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said, kissing her forehead. Lois put her hands on his cheeks and brought his face to hers and kissed him. After a few minutes Clark said: "I'm going to go talk to Jor-El tomorrow. We'll be back home soon." Lois nodded.

Clark went down the stairs and set up the sheets on the bed. He laid down on the couch, his feet hung out at the end. He sighed frustrated.

"Now I remember why I don't like sleeping on this couch." He mumbled.

"Clark." He heard Johnathan say from behind him. Clark sat up.

"Dad?" He asked.

"I'm sorry that I was dismissive with you." Johnathan said sitting down next to Clark.

"I just don't want you getting hurt, like you did with Ryan. I know that was hard for you." Clark nodded, it had been hard on him.

"He's not special dad, he's normal. That sort of thing won't happen with him." Johnathan nodded pensively. Clark missed these talks with his dad.

"We can keep him here until someone claims him." Johnathan finally said. Clark hugged him.

"Thanks dad. I love you." He declared. Johnathan was taken aback it wasn't often that Clark would tell him that.

"I love you too son." Clark let him go reluctantly. Johnathan grabbed Clark by the shoulder.

"Night..." He stopped in mid-sentence, looking down at his son's hand. Clark mentally kicked himself. Both Lois and he forgot to take off their rings. Johnathan took Clark's hand roughly.

"Clark what is this?" Johnathan asked looking him in the eyes.

"We were doing a play in English class. I guess I forgot to take it off." Clark tugged the ring off his finger and tucked it into his pocket. Clark smiled reassuringly. Johnathan slapped him on the back and laughed.

"Don't scare me like that again, you almost gave me a heart attack. " He said, color coming back into his face. Clark paled slightly.

"Goodnight son." He said as he went up the stairs. Clark sighed, his heart hammering in his chest.

* * *

><p>The phone rang, startling Clark awake. He ran for the phone and answered it.<p>

"Hello?" He said.

"_Clark, hey. I'm coming to get you. You won't believe what I just found out."_ He heard Chloe say.

"Coming to get me for what?" He asked.

_"School!"_ She exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll be ready in ten." Chloe mumbled something and then hung up.

Clark ran up the stairs. When Clark opened the door Lois looked up at him, still half asleep.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I have to go to school." Clark said. Lois gave him a strange look and then choked on her laughter.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that again."

"Ha ha. If the date's right, you were still going to school too." Lois rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't unusual for me to skip, so I'll pass." She said. "Anyway, I have to explain to Robin what's going on." She sighed. "Poor kid, he's really not going to like this."

Clark grabbed his red back pack and slung it over his right shoulder.

"You look cute." Lois said. The door bell rang.

"Love you." Clark said and ran down the stairs.

Chloe waited impatiently at the door. Clark opened it.

"Hi Chloe." Chloe looked up at him.

"I've got the scoop of the week, Boycoot the prom!" She declared.

"Dawn Stiles, the runner up for Prom Queen and her cohorts are going to have a surprise when they get to school." She said, smiling up at him. Clark's eyebrows shot up.

"Prom?" He aksed. Chloe gave him a look.

"I mean, wow. That's big."

"Clark, did you forget about prom?" She asked suspiciously.

"Uh, no." Clark said quickly. They got into her car. Chloe shook her head at her friend's lack of attentiveness. There was something up with Clark, and Chloe was going to do anything to figure it out.

**Please review!**


	4. Prom All Over Again

Hey, sorry I'm late. I think I'm going to make my update day to Saturday's since Friday's aren't really working out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3- Prom All Over Again

Clark looked around the school. Old memories flashed by: the time he tripped in front of Lana or the times he spent inside the Torch waiting for Chloe to arrive.

"See ya Clark. I'm gonna go find Lana." Chloe said walking into the school.

Clark grabbed his red back pack and sighed. He walked up the steps of the school and went to his first class. Posters of prom queen nominations littered the walls. This part of school he did NOT miss. After his first period he waited for Chloe at her desk. He grabbed her latest article. He smiled when he saw the headline **Boycott the Vote!** He started to read the article and smiled at the irony of it all. Chloe walked into the office.

"Now, should I bow to you when I see you, or..."

"Cute, very cute. What about boycotting the vote, didn't anyone understand?"

"Oh they understand it perfectly." Clark said putting his hand down on the desk.

"You see you are the boycott." Clark said remembering why he had nominated her. Chloe looked puzzled.

"I mean think about it, for the last four years everybody's been trying to break out of the stereotype they've been stuck in." Clark said, the words coming out of his mouth on their own accord. He didn't have a choice of what he was saying, but he vaguely remembered saying these words all those years ago. He shrugged.

"You're the battle cry." He said looking at the newspaper again.

"Ugh, the great Smallville High prom coo. Clark, you didn't happen to have anything to do with this did you?" Chloe asked suspiciously. Clark smiled.

"I may have spoken to a few people." He said mischievously. Chloe smiled and threw a paint brush at him.

* * *

><p>Lois woke Robin up.<p>

"Hey, sleepy head. Time to wake up." She said smiling down at him.

"Where's mommy?" He asked. Lois frowned.

"About that, we need to talk." She said. All of a sudden she felt nervous and queasy about telling Robin that they were stuck in the past and that his mom didn't know him. So, they went downstairs for breakfast and she told him.

"That's totally awesome!" He exclaimed. Lois' eyebrows arched up in surprise.

"So, when I see my mom, I can't call her mommy? It's Chloe." He said. Lois ruffled his hair.

"You're such a smart boy." Martha came into the house.

"Oh, hi Lois." She said smiling. "I'm sorry that you can't go to the prom." She said smiling down at Robin.

"Prom?" Lois asked confused. "Oh right. I was never a dress wearing type of girl anyway." Lois said smiling.

She remembered the events of that night and didn't feel so well again. She remembered Clark telling that she had been possessed by Dawn Stiles. She needed a plan and fast.

* * *

><p>The day went by relatively quickly for Clark, only because he was in such a daze. It was odd seeing Lana again and all his teachers. Clark got a ride back home with Chloe and she left to go home afterwards. She was still a little suspicious that something was up with Clark. Clark entered his home to the music blaring. Clark looked at his mom in surprise.<p>

"Mom?" He said.

_Not this again! It was weird the first time! _He thought. His mom was dancing in the kitchen with a tub of ice cream in her hands.

"Mom! What's going on?" Again the words flew out of his mouth without his consent. It was almost like he couldn't change the past. Martha giggled.

"Hi son." She said playing with her ice cream.

"What's for dinner?" He asked.

"Dinner? Oh right." She giggled again. "Here, start with this. It's really yummy." She said giving him the ice cream. Clark looked at her oddly.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm great. I was wanting to ask you," She played with her hair, "do you have a date for the prom yet?" She almost looked like she was flirting with him. Clark's skin crawled.

"Mom, I told you, I'm not going to the prom."

_Where the heck is Lois?_ He thought.

"What!" She asked in disbelief. Clark stepped back in surprise.

"You have to go!"

"Well I... where's Lois?" He asked, finally being able to speak what he wanted.

"Lois Lane!" His mother rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious. She's totally not into you. Clark, your prom is the most memorable night of your life. I am not going to let you miss it. You can take me." Clark's eyebrows shot up.

"Mom, you're already going remember? With dad, you're chaperons."

"Oh, yeah, right, cool." She said rolling her eyes. A door closed upstairs.

"Achoo!" Clark heard Lois. He sighed in relief. He heard Shelby whine. Lois came down the stairs and sneezed again. Robin was nowhere in sight, though.

"Agh, I swear the dog knows I'm allergic." Lois whined. Clark smiled and rolled his eyes.

"He follows me around wherever I go, he's torturing me."

"Sooo, this is your little secret." Martha spat out. "You're taking her to the prom, aren't you?" Lois and Clark laughed.

"Lois?"

"Mrs. Kent, a lot of things are possible in this world, but there will be a man on Mars before Clark and I go to the prom together." Lois said. She found it funny how she had never pictured being with Clark as a teen.

"So what, you two just get together and mack and keep it on the down low in public?" She said spitefully.

"Mom!"

"I don't mean to be rude, Mrs. Kent, but, uh did you crack open the cookie sherry?"

"Of course not, I'm just super pumped about prom." Clark and Lois looked at each other.

"Well I'm gonna go." She whined.

"Mom, maybe I should take you to the Talon tonight."

"The Talon? Oh right I work there. Um, no I can drive myself. Laters!" Once she was gone it felt as if a weight was off their shoulders. They could talk freely now.

"Where's Robin?" Clark asked in a rush.

"Don't worry Clark, he's safe. I dropped him off at the neighbours. They're taking care of him until this whole thing blows over." She said. Clark sighed in relief.

"Take off your rings and uh..." Clark looked around the kitchen. He found the flour pot and opened it.

"Put them in here for now." He said. Lois tugged at her rings.

"That's weird. It's like my fingers have swollen." She tugged at them once more and they finally came off. She buried them in the flour.

"Okay, I should go to the Talon. I think that's what I did?" He thought about it for a second.

"Clark go!" Lois pushed him out the door.

"Right, okay bye." He went into his truck and drove to the Talon.

Once inside the Talon he saw Lana._ Lana! Right, she had been possessed too._ Even though, he knew what she would tell him, it was like a pull and he had to say the words that came out of his mouth.

"Lana, have you seen my mom?"

"Forget about your mom, Clark. I have been meaning to ask you something."

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Well, I know that it's kinda last minute, but I thought it would be totally amazing if we went to prom together."

"Us?" Lana smiled. Clark remembered how that had been his dream for so long, but all he could think of now was getting through the night and getting Lois, Robin and him back home safely.

"Lana, what about Jason?" He asked suspiciously.

"Clark it's you I want to go with. Don't you want to go with me?"

"Well, I mean, I..."

"Awesome, it's a date. I've got to get back to the school and help set up. They're lost without me. Laters."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I definitely don't want to go through this whole prom thing again. What to do to change this whole thing?" Lois asked herself, pacing Clark's room.<p>

"No Lane. You can't change the past. Ugh, there's no friggin' way out of this!" She groaned to herself.

Clark got home late that night. Lois was ranting to herself and Robin was still at the neighbours. Lois told him there was a little boy that lived there so Robin would be safe and kept entertained.

"Hey." Clark said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Lois had tears running down her cheeks.

"What if we can't get back home? Where are our present selves, are they in the future, limbo? This could mess everything up! What if because of this we never get married or Robin's never born?" Lois asked him. Clark hugged her.

"It's all going to be alright." Clark soothed her.

"No, it's not!" She said.

"I found something out the night before we were sent to this time... something really big." Clark chuckled.

"Lois, no matter what it is, the story can wait." Clark said. Lois shook her head.

"Clark, I'm pregnant." She said. Clark stared at Lois, his head reeling.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive." She said. "I even took a test, I've been feeling sick, my boobs hurt and my fingers and feet are swollen." She complained. Clark hugged her tightly.

"I'll go talk to Jor-El tonight." Lois shook her head.

"You can't, we have to wait until this passes over. We can't change anything." She said. Clark nodded slowly. Things just got really complicated.

* * *

><p>In the morning Lois awoke alone in bed and walked downstairs. Clark was folding the blankets on the couch and Martha was making breakfast. Clark smiled up at her.<p>

"Hey." He said softly. He looked around and then walked up and kissed her.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Okay." She said.

"Breakfast!" Martha called out.

* * *

><p>Lois went down to the hospital later on. She didn't remember why she had gone but something was pulling her there.<p>

"Miss, maybe I can help you." A nurse said, after she had complained to the man behind the desk about her allergies to dogs. And that's all she remembered before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Let's play a game." Robin said to the older boy.<p>

"What?" The boy asked curiously.

"I'm from the future and you're from the past." Robin explained.

"That sounds awesome." The older boy said in excitement.

"Hi, my name is Robin Queen and I'm from 2018. Who're you?"

"My name is Joseph Jenkins and I'm from the year 2005." He said. They kept playing and making up silly devices from the future. Robin liked this game, this way he wasn't really lying.

* * *

><p>Clark was flipping through his old year book, thinking of the past heard his parents coming down the stairs. He turned around.<p>

"Hey, you guys look great." He exclaimed.

"Clark the only reason we agreed to be chaperons is because of you."

"I know, it's a little backwards. My parents are going to the prom and I'm staying home to wait up for them."

"Son," Johnathan said, "When you're older, we don't want you to look back on high school and regret not going to the prom."

_Oh I don't regret going, we stopped an almost catastrophic night. _He thought.

"Dad, I'm not sure standing by the punch bowl and watching bad dancing is a memory I'm going to cherish."

"I'm not so sure about that Clark." Johnathan chuckled. "I'll bring the truck around." Clark was alone with his mom.

"I think I know why you're not going tonight."

"Mom, I..." He couldn't make the words come out. It's like he had to follow a script that he was given. So other words came out instead, the words of the past.

"When I was freshman I remember watching the seniors going to prom. The guys in there tuxes and the girls in their dresses... I guess I always thought that would be Lana and me."

"Oh Clark things don't always end up the way you picture them, sometimes they can end up even better if you give them a chance."

_You were always right, mom._ Clark thought, he wanted to smile and thank her for that advice and tell her how true her words were.

"If you change your mind, I put your tux by the door."

"You rented me a tux?" He asked.

"Just in case." She hugged her son.

"Mom." She laughed and left.

"Well." Lois was at the top of the stairs in a dress. "How do I look?" She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Looks like you're going to the prom."

"I am." She said cheerily. Dawn had taken over his wife... again.

"And you're taking me." She said with a huge smile.

_That isn't Lois' smile_, he thought.

"I'm not gonna let you sit around, mopping all night when your parents do the electric boogaloo all night. It's gonna be fun."

"No, I, I, I, um, I'm not going." He said, shaking his head.

"Massive re-strategy, you're going to your senior prom whether you like it or not. End of discussion. Put on your tux."

"Lois, wasn't this not in the realm of possibilities?"

"Anything's possible, Clark, anything." She said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Clark was standing at the punch bowl as he kept a watchful eye on his wife. He turned around and saw Chloe. He smiled at her.<p>

"Hey, haven't I seen you here before?"

"Well, maybe this time we won't be having any natural disasters."

"I'm really surprised that you made it." She said smiling at him.

"Yeah, well, remember all those regrets we were talking about? Well, I think not seeing you with a crown on your head is at the top of that list." Chloe was flattered.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Clark! Clark!" Lois screeched, ruining the moment.

"It's called an escort for a reason."

"And you're here... in pink, huh, why?" Chloe said suspiciously.

"I came to, uh, cheer you on, of course." They announced prom queen and king. Chloe won. Lois hugged Chloe. Lois woke from her daze. Chloe walked on stage.

"What the hell am I doing in a dress? No actually don't answer that. I remember now. Show time." She said looking at Clark then she turned to look at her cousin, who was standing on stage.

"Out of all the days we could've landed here, it had to be prom." Lois complained under her breath. Clark chuckled at her and then turned serious when he looked at Chloe again.

"I promise that this will be a night I will always remember and you will never forget." She said at the end of her speech.

"Follow her!" Lois pushed him towards Chloe's path.

"Be safe." He whispered to her.

"I will." She nodded at him. Clark saw Jonathan at the bottom of the steps.

"Dad! Dad are you okay?" He asked, helping him up.

"Um, yeah, it's just Chloe, she's not acting like herself. She took off down the stairs. I-I'm fine."

"Dad, I need you to get something for me." Jonathan nodded. Clark asked him to get the Kryptonite after he told him why. Jonathan took off in a rush. Once in the basement Chloe took a mop and set in on fire. She threw at the oil, but luckily Clark caught it.

"How did you do that?" She asked surprised.

"I know it's you Dawn and you don't want to do this."

"All those years I kept trying to be what everyone else wanted and it turns out those losers don't even care. This was supposed to be the best night of my life and they laughed at me."

"Let Chloe go."

"I will. See Clark there's a whole life after high school and I can be whoever I want." She touched Clark and he blacked out.

"Clark?" Chloe asked confused. He took her crown.

"The crown's mine, bitch." He slapped her across the room.

"Genius." He picked up the fiery mop.

"Dawn!" Jonathan yelled out.

"Seriously Mr. Kent, you can't stop me."

"It may be true but I can stop my son." He took out the Kryptonite and Clark fell to the ground.

"What are you doing? What is that? No!"

"It's time for you to leave Dawn." After a short struggle Dawn was released from Clark's body. Jonathan threw the rock away and stopped the oil.

"Chloe." Clark said once he was up. He ran to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." She said. Clark bent down and picked up her crown.

"I think you dropped something. Congratulations, Chloe."

Clark went back to the dance.

"Problem solved." He told Lois.

"Dance with me?" He asked. Lois looked over at Lana.

"History is written Clark." Clark followed her gaze.

"Go." She says.

"Lois, I think we can change a little bit of history."

"No." She said stubbornly. "Please go." She walked over to Chloe.

Clark danced with Lana like he did all those years ago. He wanted to dance with Lois, but... history was written, like she said.

* * *

><p>After the prom Lois and Clark sat on his bed watching Robin sleep.<p>

"A baby, huh?" He said, smiling at her. She nodded and smiled back. He kissed her and for a moment everything was perfect.

**Please review! Next chapter will be about what happened to the past Lois and Clark.**


	5. A Trip in the Future

Chapter 4- A Trip in the Future

Lois woke up feeling really hot and squished. She felt an arm across her chest.

_I don't remember that._ She thought. Lois looked to her side and found a dark head of hair on the other pillow. She groaned in annoyance. She didn't feel drunk. She poked the guy's head. He moaned in his sleep. She poked the man's head harder.

"Stop it mom. It's not time to wake up yet." Lois jumped up in surprise at the sound of the voice. It was Clark.

"What the hell?" Lois yelled out. Clark jumped up.

"Lois? What are you doing in my bed?" He yelled out.

"Your bed? This is my... wait, where are we?" She asked confused. Clark looked around himself.

"What happened last night?" He asked.

"At least we have our clothes on." Lois said. She was wearing her bunny pyjamas and Clark was wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

"I'll, uh... look around, see what I can find." Clark bolted out of the room and set about looking around the apartment. Before he could look around properly Lois yelled out for him.

"Smallville get here now!" Clark rushed into the room.

"What is this?" She enunciated every word as she pointed at something on the wall. Clark looked.

"Oh God. This must be a joke." He said, running his hand through his hair. On the wall there was a picture of Lois and Clark kissing each other on what it seemed to be their wedding day.

"I'll call my mom." Clark mumbled. Clark looked around the apartment for the phone. On his way there he discovered his telescope near a window and a White snake pillow on the couch. He grabbed the phone and dialled his home number.

* * *

><p>Chloe and Oliver got home after midnight. They didn't bother to check on Robin. They knew he was safe with . They went straight to bed. In the morning Chloe found the house eerily quiet. She went to check on her son in his room. He wasn't there.<p>

"Oliver!" She yelled out in a panicked voice. He jogged over to her. He was still half asleep.

"Robin isn't here." Chloe said.

"Okay. I'll go make him breakfast."

"Oliver, Robin's missing!" Chloe grabbed him by the shoulders. He was wide awake now.

"What?" The phone rang. Oliver ran down the stairs faster than Chloe thought possible.

"Clark?"

"_Uh, yeah. Dad?"_

"No. Clark it's Oliver. Do you have Robin with you?"

_"Maybe I called the wrong number. I don't know anybody named Oliver or Robin." _

"Chloe!" Oliver yelled out. Chloe eagerly grabbed the phone.

"Clark, thank God. Where are you?"

_"Chloe? What are you doing at my place?"_

"Uh, Clark this is my place now, remember?"

_"No!" _

"Where are you?"

_"At some apartment, I think in Metropolis. Something really weird is going on." _

"Is there a little blonde haired boy with you?"

_"No? Lois!"_ Chloe heard the phone shuffling around.

_"Hey cuz. Great joke, now what's going on?"_

"Lo... I'm coming over. Stay there." Chloe made the split second decision and hung up the phone. She quickly got dressed and told Oliver to get his jet ready. They were going to Metropolis.

* * *

><p>"Lois, where are you going?" Clark yelled out.<p>

"To investigate what is going on here, which is more then you're doing." She said.

"Chloe will be here any minute. Just wait."

"Bye!" She waved at him annoyed. Clark groaned and closed the apartment door behind him. He jogged next to Lois.

"Finally came to your senses boy scout?" He rolled his eyes.

"No. I couldn't just leave you roaming around... a possible parallel universe." He said. Lois laughed.

"Parallel universe? This is a practical joke done to us by... Lex. He's rich enough to pull this off."

"Lois, listen to what you're saying. Why would Lex do this?" A woman with curlers in her hair came out of her apartment.

"Oh." She smiled warmly at them.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Kent. Thank you for the help with my television again Mr Kent." She blushed. Lois felt jealous for some reason, which was odd because the lady was old and she didn't like Clark that way.

"You _are_ coming to the bake sale this weekend, right?" She asked, picking her newspaper up at the door.

"Uh, yeah." Clark nodded and rushed Lois and him out of the building.

"She was probably hired." Lois said after Clark gave her an 'I told you so' look. The streets buzzed with busy people and cars zoomed by on the road.

"Where are we going to go, Lois? We don't know anyone here." Clark complained.

"I have contacts, Smallville." She said brushing past him.

"Contacts?" Clark asked catching up to her.

"The Daily Planet." She explained smugly.

* * *

><p>"They're not here!" Chloe exclaimed after looking through the apartment.<p>

"Calm down, Chlo, they probably went for a walk." Chloe sighed frustrated.

"We'll drive on the streets until we find them." Oliver said. Chloe nodded in agreement. She just wanted to find her little boy.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my God... is that?" A young girl said pointing at Clark.<p>

"Yeah, I think so... he's wearing red and blue." The other girl whispered back at her friend.

"And he's with Lois Lane!"

"Oh. My. God!" They said in unison. The young girls ran towards Lois and Clark.

"Superman!" They screeched.

"Take me with you for a flight, please!" One girl begged him.

"Um, uh, what, who are you?" Clark asked.

"OMG! My name's Stacy." The blonde said.

"I'm Josie." The brunette said excitedly. Other girls started to gather around and so were a few boys, looking at Lois.

"Smallville, what's going on?" Lois whispered harshly. Clark shrugged.

"Okay, girls and boys, shows over. Get out of our way." Lois said loudly. The crowd didn't seem to like this. They got closer, louder and more were gathering around. They all yelled out Superman.

"Who is this guy?" Lois asked annoyed.

"Someone that looks like me?" Clark whispered back confused.

* * *

><p>Chloe saw a crowd of girls on the side of the road.<p>

"Must be them. Clark probably forgot his glasses again." Oliver said, rolling his eyes. Chloe ran onto the sidewalk and pushed through the crowd.

"Come on, you two." She said grabbing Lois and Clark. Clark sighed in relief and Lois rolled her eyes. They ran into Oliver's car and sped out of there.

"Clark, what were you thinking going outside without your glasses?" Chloe asked angrily.

"I don't have glasses." He looked over at Oliver.

"Who're you?" Oliver gave him a funny look through the rear view mirror.

"Oliver Queen AKA your best friend." Clark shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't-"

"As in the Oliver Queen? Clark," she hit Clark on the arm, "he's a multibillionaire! If the dude says he's your BFF go with it. How do you know this hunk?" Lois asked Chloe, wriggling her eyebrows. Chloe looked at her cousin in shock.

"Lois, he's my husband!"

"Husband?" Lois and Clark exclaimed at the same time.

"As in married?" Lois asked.

"Yeah and we have a son, Robin. What's wrong with you guys?" Chloe asked.

"What's wrong with us? You're the one that seems delusional!" Lois exclaimed.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Oliver asked coolly. Chloe knew this tone; it meant he knew what was wrong.

"Coming home from school with Chloe. We just came back from studying at the Talon."

"Ollie?" Chloe looked at him worriedly. Oliver pulled the car over near Watchtower. He turned in his seat and looked at the couple in the back.

"What year was it?"

"2005." Lois said eying him suspiciously.

"It's 2018, you're in the future."

"Future?" Lois asked.

"How would that have happened?" Clark asked.

"The Legion." Chloe said.

"What's that?" Clark asked.

"Futuristic superheroes that came here to talk to... the Blur and saved him from an enemy." Oliver said, realizing he couldn't divulge too much information in front of the past Lois.

"You guys have gone bonkers." Lois walked out of the car.

"Lois! I think they're telling the truth." Clark said. "It makes sense."

"It can't be the truth Clark. There'd be aliens on Earth before I'd marry you." Clark chuckled.

"There already are." Lois looked at him angrily.

"You've gone crazy too!" Lois walked away. Clark jogged after her.

"Clark!" Chloe yelled out and threw a pair of glasses at him. He looked at them quizzically.

"Put them on." She said. He did. He continued going after Lois. When he ran past a group of girls they ignored him.

_Hmm these do work,_ he thought. He didn't know just a pair of glasses could make someone invisible. Clark grabbed Lois' shoulder. She whirled around and did a double take when she looked at him.

"Not too shabby Smallville, but I prefer you when you don't have four eyes." She smiled at him.

"Lois, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" She asked, rolling her eyes. He grabbed her by the elbow and led her back to their supposed apartment.

"Clark, what are we doing here?"

"This thing I need to tell you is really important and nobody can hear this." He looked around as he shut the door.

"Lois I'm..." The doorbell rang, interrupting them. Clark opened the door.

"Pete!"

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks. :)**


	6. Kawachi

Hey sorry I'm so late. This week has been crazy, what with exams and graduation. This update counts as this Saturday's update cause I'll be gone for most of the weekend. Maybe at some point I'll be able to make two updates to make up for the one I missed. So here's the next chapi!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 5- Kawachi

The next morning Mrs. Kent was preparing breakfast.

"Drama numero uno averted. You should go see Jor-El before something else happens." Lois said. Clark nodded in agreement. The phone rang.

"Oh right." Lois said after she hung up the phone.

"I forgot that I worked at The Talon." Lois laughed. Clark kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, well that was over twenty years ago."

"Ugh, don't remind me." She groaned. Clark laughed.

"I'll stop by after I see Jor-El." His voice returning serious. Lois smiled at him and he super sped out of the house.

"Come on Robin, you're coming to work with me today." Lois said tiredly.

* * *

><p>Clark sped to the Arctic. Once he got there, the Fortress was nowhere in sight. Clark mentally slapped himself. The Fortress hadn't been created at this time. He had to go to the caves. Clark raced to the loft and grabbed the octagonal key. He flew to the caves, x-rayed the area for any people and then went into the cave. He placed the key into the wall.<p>

"Hello Kal-El." His father's voice said.

"Jor-El I'm from the future. My wife and I need to get back to the present. Is there any way you can help us with this?"

"I do not have any such technology that will help you get back to your current time."

"Come on, Jor-El! There must be something!" Clark yelled out angered.

"People from the future came to my time. They had a ring that allowed them to travel. Can you procure something like that?"

The cave was silent.

"I am sorry, my son." The cave returned to normal.

"Jor-El!" Clark yelled out. "Damn it!" Clark grabbed the key from the wall and angrily flew away.

* * *

><p>"Come on munchkin." Lois said gesturing for Robin to sit on the stool in front of the counter.<p>

"Espresso please." An impatient man said shoving a five dollar bill in her hand. Lois filled a cup of the hot liquid. The smell disgusted her and she almost gagged in front of him. She handed him the cup and gave him his change.

"I don't know if I can last all day, munchkin." She told the little blonde boy. He smiled at her. She helped other customers. When she looked up she saw Clark walking towards her. He had jeans, work boots, a blue shirt and red jacket on. Her heart skipped a beat. She almost forgot that they weren't from this time.

"That's your bad news face." Lois said.

"Jor-El didn't know anything." He shook his head and looked sadly over at Robin. The little boy was oblivious to their situation. A petite blonde woman walked into the Talon. Robin's eyes lit up. He jumped off his stool.

"Mo-" Clark covered his mouth.

"Oh right." He said, rolling his eyes. Chloe walked up to them, her eyes glued to Robin.

"Who's this little guy?" She asked intrigued.

"Second cousin." Lois said. Chloe nodded sceptically.

"He's so cute." Chloe said, stooping to the boy's level.

"What's your name, little man?" Robin smiled.

"Robin Ol-" He stopped at a look from Clark.

"Alfred Jones." He said, thinking of John Jones, his parents' friend and Alfred, Batman's nice butler.

"That's a very good name." Chloe said smiling.

"I know." He said puffing his chest out in pride like his father did.

"Doing anything news worthy?" Chloe asked standing up. Clark laughed.

"No, just an ordinary day in Smallville."

"Clark, an ordinary day in Smallville is when there are meteor freaks terrorising the population." She said matter-of-factly. Lois had gotten back to work at some point and was serving a customer a cinnamon bun. She didn't look well.

"Everything alright, Lo?" Chloe asked concerned.

"It smells in here." Lois complained.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Customers looked over at her in concern and disgust. Lois ran into the lady's room and puked. Clark took a step towards her.

"Clark, please. This is lady stuff. I'm sure my cousin wouldn't want you to see her like this." Chloe walked into the washroom.

"What's wrong with Aunt Lois?" Robin asked innocently.

"We'll talk about it later." Clark said distractedly. He was looking in the washroom and listening to the women.

"You okay, Lo? Did you drink last night?" Chloe asked rubbing soothing circles on her back. Lois half laughed, half choked.

"No."

"You're probably coming down with the flu." Chloe said. Lois nodded.

"I'll tell Lana to call someone in for you." Lois nodded.

"Where's Clark?" She asked.

"I told him to wait outside."

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't think you wanted him to see you like that." Chloe said perplexed by her reaction.

"Right, good idea. Thanks." Lois said. She washed her mouth. Lois walked over to Clark. She looked suddenly tired.

"Let's go home." She said, wrapping an arm around his waist. Clark looked over at Chloe worriedly. She had her eyes narrowed towards them. Robin hurried after them.

Lana walked into the Talon.

"Hey Chloe." She looked around the shop for Lois.

"Where's Lois?" Chloe looked up at Lana, a strange look on her face.

"She was sick. I told her I'd tell you that she was taking the rest of the day off."

"Oh okay. Clark is supposed to meet me here for a study date, so I'll just be in the back if you see him." She told Chloe.

"Actually Clark just left. He brought Lois home with him." Lana looked disappointed.

"Okay. Thanks Chloe. I probably would've been waiting the whole night for here. He never tells me anything." She shook her head. Chloe saw this as an opportunity.

"Have you noticed Clark acting weird lately?" Lana narrowed her eyes.

"You know what, yes I have. When I saw him in town the other day, he said my name like he hadn't seen me in ages. And he was dressed differently and wore glasses. Come to think of it, Lois' hair was darker too. It's like they stepped out of, I don't know, a different era." Chloe smiled triumphantly, she had a newsworthy lead.

"Thanks Lana."

"No problem Chloe. Actually, tell me if you find anything." Chloe nodded and grabbed her satchel. She drove to The Talon and typed in _time travel._

* * *

><p>Clark pulled up to his house. Lois was fast asleep in the passenger seat. He picked her up from her seat as Robin ran to the barn towards Shelby. Once in his old room he gently placed her into the bed. He kissed her cheek and laid himself down next to her. He tuned in his hearing to Robin outside and wrapped his arms around Lois' sleeping form.<p>

**Tell me what you think! Please review. Next chapter is about past Lois and Clark.**


	7. The Surprise Visit

Hey, so here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6- The Surprise Visit

"Pete!"

"Hey, Clark. Long time, no see." He said, pointing to the glasses.

"Yeah, they're a little weird. Chloe made me wear them." Pete laughed.

"That was Chloe's idea?" Clark shrugged.

Pete and Clark hugged.

"Are you here to help us with our problem?" Lois asked, hands on hips.

"Problem? No. I actually came here to ask Clark a favour. What's the problem?" He asked intrigued. Clark gestured for Pete to enter the apartment.

"We're from the past." Clark tried explaining. Pete quirked up an eyebrow.

"You're serious? What year?" He asked.

"2005." Lois said.

"Whoa. And I just thought it was good genes." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm afraid I can't really help you with that." He chuckled. "You two always end up in the weirdest messes."

"Hey, it's not my fault that we live in the meteor freak capital of the world." Lois huffed out frustrated.

Clark heard heels clacking outside the apartment door. He opened the door for Chloe and Oliver. Chloe spotted Pete immediately.

"Pete!" Chloe yelled out, wrapping her arms around him in a bear hug.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" She said looking over him.

"I had a favour to ask Clark, but that's not my priority anymore. I have some resources that might help Lois and Clark in their... odd situation." He said looking for the right word. Chloe snorted.

"Pete, your resources can't beat mine." Pete smirked.

"My contact list consists of very important, influential people Chloe. If you bothered to keep in touch with me, you would know that." There friendly visit had suddenly turned hostile.

"Okay." Chloe said taken aback. Oliver grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer to him, taking a protective stance over her.

"Here's my number, Clark. It was nice seeing you again." He said handing him a business card.

"Have a good day Lois." He said nodding towards her. He brushed by Chloe and Oliver. As swiftly as he had arrived he was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Chloe exclaimed angrily.

* * *

><p>A half hour later they were sitting on Clark and Lois' sofas.<p>

"Clark, you need to go talk to Jor-El." Chloe told him.

"Where did you hear that name?" Clark asked her worriedly.

"Clark, we're in the future. A lot of things have changed since senior year." She laughed.

"We know, Clark and its okay. You can trust me and Ollie." Clark regarded them suspiciously and then gave in. He had no other choice but to trust them.

"Chloe's right. Jor-El can help you." Oliver said from beside Chloe.

"Are you kidding me? Every time I go talk to him something bad happens." Clark says incredulously, getting up from the couch and pacing the room.

"Things have changed since then, Clark." Chloe said getting up and putting a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Chloe can go with you if you prefer." Oliver said. Clark regarded him suspiciously. He finally nodded his agreement.

"Who's Jor-El?" Lois asked from her spot on the couch. The other three looked over at her like she had just appeared in the room. Lois gave them an expectant look. She needed answers. Clark ran his fingers through his black hair.

"My father." He said. Lois narrowed her eyes.

"Good one Smallville, but last time I checked Jonathan was your father." Clark gave her an exasperated look. He was annoyed by her present. He would have preferred being transported here without Lois.

"My biological father."

"You've met him?" Clark had a strange look on his face.

"More or less, yes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She questioned him.

"It means he doesn't want to talk about it, Lois. Not yet. When he's ready he'll tell you." Chloe said. Lois huffed dramatically.

"So how is this guy going to help us?" She asked them.

"We don't know yet. But this guy has a lot of... resources at his disposal. If he can't help us... then I don't know who can." Chloe explained cryptically. Chloe was good at lying and protecting Clark's secret. He realized that he should have told her when Pete had found out. Chloe turned to look over at Clark.

"We need to talk." She said softly. Clark nodded and they walked into his room, Oliver followed and shut the door behind himself. Clark regarded Oliver suspiciously, still not trusting him.

Meanwhile Lois fumed on the couch. How dare they leave her behind? She was part of this mess too. No one messes with Mad Dog Lane. She got up from the couch and tip toed to the closed door.

"Clark, Lois should know. It's inevitable that she'll find out. You can't solve this problem without using your abilities... and Jor-El."

"Lois can't know Chloe."

"Why? You just found out she's your future wife. Why can't you trust her?" Chloe asked angrily.

"I trust her with my life. I... if anything happens to her because of who I am... I don't know what I'd do. I care about her too much to let her in on my complicated life. It isn't fair to her."

The discussion kept going back and forth from there on. Lois couldn't hear anything but the rush of blood in her ears. Abilities? Too dangerous? He was a farm boy from Kansas. What's dangerous about that? Was there more to the farm boy then he let on? Maybe he was a meteor freak. It made sense. He was always at the right place at the right time. Lois snapped back to reality when she couldn't hear anyone talk. She looked up and saw Chloe and Clark staring down at her.

"Oh there it is." She said pretending to put in an earring.

"I was looking for this everywhere, but I found it. Problem solved." She said, marching over to the kitchen.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? We have to find this Jor-El guy." She said, marching out of the apartment. Clark rolled his eyes at her.

"Clark, I think she heard what we were talking about." Chloe said worriedly. Clark turned around to look at her.

"I know. She's got that look on her face. The one that she gets when she's onto something."

"You have to tell her now Clark, before she jumps to the wrong conclusions." Chloe said following Clark out the door.

"I know." He sighed defeated. Oliver slapped Clark on the shoulder.

"Don't worry man. She took it pretty well the first time. She's like your side kick now." Chloe smiled, though there was a wounded look in her eyes. She had always been Clark's sidekick. But now that she was married to Oliver she had a bigger role to play in the heroes lives. She liked it better this way, anyway.

All three walked out of the apartment following a determined, but directionless Lois.

**Please review. Tell me what you think. :)**


	8. Author's Note

Hi everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Okay, a very long while. I don't think I will continue this story. I just don't have the time with all my university work. Maybe one day I'll continue it. If somebody wants to take over this story and make into their own, they can. Just PM me and let me know. Thank you for your reviews and support.

doomsday2012

Added note: I've decided not to delete this story, I hope that one day I will be inspired to continue this story, but I make no promises. Thank you for reading and for all the support! :)


End file.
